deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Albert Wesker vs Deadpool
Albert Wesker: creator and host of the deadly T-virus, vs Deadpool, the the superhuman mercenary with big swords and a bigger mouth. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?? vs Our Warriors bring to this battle leave your vote in the comments! The Battle: Albert Wesker is in the newly ressurected Umbrella Corps headquarters, near an inactive volcano. He is scouting around the perimeter when, on a ledge outside the volcano when a bullet whizzes past is left ear. He leaps behind cover in the form of a large rock, and sees Deadpool with a Dragunov. Wesker curses, remembering he left most of his weapons at the base of the volcano, and although the ledge is low enough that he could run down with any major injuries, Deadpool would just snipe him. His thoughts are interrupted when an RGD-5 lands next to him, and he gets an idea. He quickly uses the one incendiary grenade he has with him as a smokescreen, and sprints down the moutanside, just avoiding the blast from the RGD-5. Wesker, reaching his own weapons, picks up a PSG1 and fires a shot into Deadpool's chest. The mercenary cries out in pain and tumbles down the moutainside. Wesker, believing him to be dead, turns away, taking his own wepons with him and leaving, but Deadpool jumps up and begins to stalk Wesker from 100 feet away. About two minutes later, Deadpool smiles and takes out his AKM. The Umbrella Corps leader hears one shot and dissapears twnty feet behind Deadpool, AK-47 pointing at his back, he is momentarily shocked to see the still-living mercenary, which gives Deadpool time to turn around. They engage in a firefight, with both members taking cover behind boulders. Realizing the fight wil probably move in close, Wesker drops his AK and sniper, with Deadpool doing the same. Wesker shoots at Deadpool with his MP5, but misses and is struck in the leg by one of Deadpool's PM 84s. Wesker cries out and takes out his Hydra, while Deadpool runs out of ammo and draws his Mac 10. Wesker gets the first shot in, and blows Deadpool 7 feet into the air with his shotgun. He turns to leave, only to hear Deadpool get up again, and he teleports behind cover from a storm of bullets from the Mac 10. Deadpool runs over to the same boulder Wesker has taken cover in, and the surprised Deadpool realizes this when he hear Wesker limping on the other side. Wesker still has his Hydra, and jumps out to shoot Deadpool, but gets his shotgun kocked out of his hands by Deadpools katana. A quick grab for a knife saves Wesker as he cuts Deadpool's hands, forcing him to drop the two swords. Deadpool jumps back to the other side of the boulder and takes out his Sai, his hands regenerated. Wesker takes out his S&W 500, and luckily finds his revolver pointed at Deadpool's temple when he walks around the boulder. He fires a shot, but Deadpool has laready pushed the revolver away from his head with a Sai, then begans rushing and rapidly stabbing Wesker over and over with the Sai. Wesker stumbles back, falls to his knees, and gasps, "Who are you?" As Deadpool is reloading his Mac 10, he says, "You set up a base right next to a volcano. That's bad for the environment. I'm Al Gore's message of death, Beeyotch." He then empties the whole clip into Wesker's head. Expert's opinion: Both warriors were very well trained, and Wesker's high powered weapons got him some points, but Deadpools regeneration proved more useful than the T-virus, and that and his powerful melee weapons him the day. Next match will be Black Ops vs Task Force 141 Category:Blog posts